


Ecchi Kinshi

by cyanically



Category: AKB48
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic PWP. Pointless, Plotless AtsuYuu Ecchi. See tags for sordid details, no summary required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecchi Kinshi

Atsuko lay naked in bed, waiting for Yuko to join her. Her eyes were lidded as she covertly observed her half-naked lover drying her hair, respiration increasing with the sudden surge of arousal rushing through her body. Yuko was in a brief white wife beater that stretched across her firm breasts and strained taut at the hard nipples. It was amazing how Atsuko could get so turned on by even the simplest and most mundane things nowadays when it came to Yuko.

And Yuko knew, of course, playing it up sometimes to tease her younger lover. She glanced up at the mirror whilst toweling her hair, catching a glimpse of Atsuko’s burning gaze on her. Shaking the damp locks loose, she started to brush the shoulder-length tresses and remarked lightly, “Are you horny, baby?”

Atsuko gasped, immediately pressing her thighs together in response. Yuko turned to face her with a slow smile. “Touch yourself for me.” Shifting a little on the bed, Atsuko moved her hands to cup her sex.

“No. Start from your breasts. Wet your fingers,” the older girl directed in a no-nonsense tone. “Then play with your nipples.”

Breathing now seemed more difficult by minute, Atsuko could feel herself throbbing in response to the verbal stimulation. She sucked her fingers into her mouth and wet them thoroughly, then moved down to rub the lubricated digits over her sensitive nipples. Moaning, she circled and caressed the stiff peaks, squeezing her breasts occasionally when the sensations got too much for her.

“They’ve gotten bigger and more sensitive recently, haven’t they?” Yuko murmured appreciatively.

“It’s- hmm- that’s your fault. You keep playing with them.” Atsuko replied with a breathless pout.

“You’re the one playing with ‘em now. Don’t stop until I say, ‘kay?” Yuko grinned unapologetically and made a big production out of picking up the hair-dryer, proceeding to blow dry her hair. It was possibly the sexiest hair-drying session known to mankind and Atsuko was panting as much from her self-stimulation as she was from Yuko’s tantalizing movements.

Yuko could feel her mouth watering as she saw the dusky nipples being caressed and pinched until they were engorged. She sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, her eyes never leaving Atsuko’s writhing body.

“Yuuchan, please.”

“Please, what?” Came the teasing response.

 “Touch me,” Atsuko implored hoarsely, clamping her thighs tightly together which was no respite for the growing desire building in her.

“Show me where you wanna be touched.”

Atsuko’s legs spread open wantonly and Yuko’s eyes were immediately fixated on the swollen lips, gleaming with slick moisture in the lamp light. The younger girl’s hand trailed down and her fingers split over her sex, parting the folds to reveal coral-pink flesh. She arched her body up, angling her hips to display more of herself to Yuko.

The older girl couldn’t help herself as she reached out to briefly dip her fingers into the wetness, eliciting a short moan from Atsuko, who held herself very still while Yuko traced her fingers all over the contours of her sex. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth agape as she panted from the sensation of Yuko’s fingers on her.

“Don’t move,” Yuko said. “Keep holding yourself open just like that.”

Atsuko obeyed as she felt one finger slipping in slowly and she fought the urge to touch herself. The exploring digit slid inside the liquid velvet, sliding up against the inner folds and crevices of Atsuko’s clenching sex before slipping out again, to the desperate girl’s dismay.

“Baby, please don’t tease,” Atsuko choked out in between gasps.

Seeing Atsuko so wonderfully submissive and beautifully open for her humbled Yuko. The heat between her own legs throbbed, her body flushed at the sight of her lover who was trembling from the strain of holding herself completely still, her fingers splayed against the swollen lips to reveal her most intimate places to Yuko.

Reaching a tentative hand to caress the delicate folds with her fingers, careful not to graze the clit directly, Yuko dragged the moisture from the dripping slit and then up to gently pull the hood from Atsuko’s hard bud.

“Ahh, baby!” Atsuko cried out and jerked as Yuko circled the twitching bundle of nerves, blowing lightly on the wet flesh. Her legs gave out and she dropped back onto the bed, almost sobbing as her body writhed uncontrollably. “Please let me come. I promise I’ll come again afterwards,” she begged desperately, eyes flashing wildly.

“Giving up so soon?” Yuko murmured, amused and aroused in equal measure. Scooting back for a fuller view, she stroked Atsuko’s thigh reassuringly and nodded. “Make yourself come for me, baby.”

Atsuko groaned as her fingers moved over her wet flesh to find relief. Hissing as her fingers grazed across her oversensitive clit, she bypassed the turgid nub and pumped two fingers into herself, arching her back for deeper access.

“Oh, fuck.” Yuko breathed softly, her body reacting to the intensely erotic display of Atsuko fucking herself to orgasm. She squeezed her thighs together to ease herself, but the act merely sharpened her ache. The sounds of her lover’s breathy moans and the wet flesh meeting filled the room.

Copious fluids coated her entire hand, and Atsuko easily worked another finger into her eager sex. She teetered on the verge of orgasm, but somehow still unable to to push herself over the edge. Her body was shaking, covered in sweat as she worked herself into a frenzy. Gritting her teeth in frustration at her inability to come, she pumped into herself harder.

“Yuko,” Atsuko panted. “I… I can’t-“ Even as she spoke, she couldn’t stop her hips from thrusting helplessly.

The older girl relented, unable to keep herself to merely watching. Yuko’s touch burned a hot slick trail along Atsuko’s arm and she slid into her lover, mixing her fingers with Atsuko’s own. They cried out in unison at the sheer sensation of their joined hands entwined together within the wet tightness.

Their mouths met in a hot, messy kiss that left them both breathless. Atsuko hitched her leg up against Yuko’s shoulder, making it easier to thrust against her lover

“Deeper… please, I need…” Atsuko whimpered and almost burst into tears when Yuko extracted both their hands from her sex, but the whimpering turned into a scream as she was filled again by Yuko’s hand. “Ohhh, god! Ahh!”

Yuko had thrust four fingers into Atsuko’s dilated sex, slowly working her small hand deeper and tucking her thumb into the curved fingers until her entire fist was buried in her lover. Her arm was wet with her lover’s juices as she pumped slowly into her, filling and stretching her lover.

Lowering herself till her face was pressed onto Atsuko’s stomach, she moaned at the sensation of feeling her own arm moving within her lover. “Atsuko,” she whispered almost reverently, placing gentle kisses on the firm belly.

“Feels so good,” The younger girl slurred, lost in the overwhelming feeling of fullness.

Yuko kissed a path down to where Atsuko needed her most, stopping just shy of the painfully sensitive clit, which looked almost unnaturally large and swollen, what with her lover’s entrance stretched open by her arm. “So beautiful, Atsuko.”

Atsuko had taken to panting in short desperate breaths, trying to calm herself down. Her head was whirling from all the sensations assaulting her. Yuko started kissing her inner thighs and the tender flesh all around where she was connected to Atsuko. Her other hand rubbed wide, tender circles on Atsuko’s belly to calm the younger girl down.

The kisses were broken by gentle licks all around her sex, but never touching the most sensitive parts. Rather than teasing, it was pleasant and somewhat soothing. Atsuko felt herself relax under the tender attention of her lover’s mouth and hands, her body almost numb from pleasure.

“Ahhh!” she cried out suddenly, her hips bucking uncontrollably, body tensed as her lover ran her tongue firmly across her clit once. It was like a bolt of electricity had connected from Yuko’s mouth to her body through her sex.

“God, so tight,” Yuko gritted out as the younger girl convulsed tightly around her fist.

Atsuko was begging, pleading desperately for release. Her entire body was pulsating as she rocked against the appendage buried inside her. “Fuck me hard, please. Please, Yuko!”

Yuko jerked her arm in a rough expression of penetration, but in reality hardly moved inside the younger girl who screamed and shuddered in response to the slightest pressure.

Attaching her lips to her lover’s twitching sex, she swirled her tongue over and around the nub, applying the barest suction. The result of this direct stimulation was instantaneous and spectacular. Atsuko’s hips surged upwards and her body stiffened even further. Her mouth opened, but she couldn’t draw breath to scream. The pulse of her passion thundered silently in her ears, and the waves of white-hot ecstasy tore through her.

It lasted a few seconds before Atsuko gasped and cried out in pleasure, her sweat-slicked body convulsing a few times, then collapsed limply back onto the sheets.

Atsuko lay still, her arms thrown across her face as she caught her breath.

“Baby, are you okay?” Yuko asked in concern as she slipped out of Atsuko as gently as she could.

Eyes still covered, a small smile played over Atsuko’s lips as she spoke in a hoarse voice. “I think you broke it.”

Yuko panicked. “What? Did I hurt you?”

“There’s a Yuuchan-shaped void down there now,” Atsuko chuckled. She stretched lazily and pulled Yuko against her for a deep kiss.

“Don’t scare me like that!”

The younger girl laughed as she drew the pouting Yuko closer for another kiss. “I love you, Yuko.”

“Mm.” Yuko drew back, grinning menacingly. “Now. How about that promise earlier that you’d come again for me?”

 

_Epilogue_

They didn’t get very much sleep that night and spent most of the next day napping between rehearsals, to Takamina’s immense exasperation. It was then that the tiny captain laid down the Ecchi Kinshi rule, backed by Sayaka’s concurrence.

Yuko argued loudly that it negated her Two Orgasms Daily (Minimum) rule, causing a blushing Atsuko to smack her soundly over the head. Following which they once again scandalised their captains by making out in front them.

They all finally agreed on the Pre-Event, All-Night Ecchi Kinshi rule. It wasn’t as catchy a title, but they doubted that Aki-P would make a song out of it anytime soon.


End file.
